MAGICAL MIRROR
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruko bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dari negeri sihir saat sedang terpuruk karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Seorang pangeran yang muncul di cermin ajaib. Pangeran yang mengajaknya menjelajah dunia sihir. Hingga pada akhirnya membuat Naruko jatuh cinta pada pangeran itu. Siapakah pangeran itu? Fic request buat Draco Steelsel.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Naruko**

 **Genre: romance/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (dunia modern dan dunia sihir)**

 **Note: Not incest. I don't like incest. Because i write Naruto x Naruko are couple.**

 **Kamis, 29 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic untuk Draco Steelsel**

 **Semoga sesuai harapanmu! Yang antimainstream!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAGICAL MIRROR**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap dan sunyi, dipenuhi perabotan yang tidak banyak. Hanya terdapat tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, komputer, sofa, dan sebagainya. Mengisi di berbagai sudut kamar bernuansa jingga dan kuning. Kamar yang dibuat dengan kesan feminin. Sebab kamar ini adalah kamar milik seorang gadis yang berusia 15 tahun.

Gadis itu berambut pirang panjang diikat twintail. Bermata biru yang indah. Tanpa ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulit putih. Duduk di kelas 9 atau kelas 3 SMP. Namanya Uzumaki Naruko.

Malam yang larut menjelang pukul 12 malam. Naruko duduk di lantai di dekat sebuah jendela kaca bening yang sangat besar. Ia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya suram sekali. Kedua mata yang meredup. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lutut yang dipeluknya. Ia sedang sedih sekarang saat diterpa sinar rembulan yang menyembul masuk ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Mengapa dia bersedih begitu? Karena hanya tinggal dirinya seorang di rumah bertingkat dua ini. Orang tuanya baru saja meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat berangkat ke Australia. Pesawat yang dinaiki orang tuanya meledak hebat di langit sehingga semuanya tidak ada yang selamat dalam ledakan itu. Begitulah ceritanya.

Tinggallah Naruko seorang diri di dunia ini. Ia tidak memiliki sanak saudara untuk mengadukan semua rasa kehilangan dan kesedihan yang dirasakannya selama seminggu ini. Bahkan seminggu ini juga, dia tidak masuk sekolah. Para guru dan temannya dapat memakluminya bahwa Naruko sedang trauma atas kematian orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum lagi meskipun teman-temannya berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Tapi, tetap saja Naruko sedih sepanjang hari.

Untuk urusan biaya hidup Naruko selanjutnya, orang tuanya telah meninggalkan warisan yang cukup buat masa depan Naruko. Sebuah warisan berupa perusahaan Uzumaki Corp. yang bergerak di bidang percetakan buku dan sejumlah uang di Bank. Hal ini dititipkan kepada pengacara Ayah Naruko yang bernama Kabuto. Kabuto yang mengurus segala kepemilikan hak waris untuk Naruko sejak orang tua Naruko meninggal, seminggu yang lalu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tetap saja menekukkan wajahnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian, dari sudut dua mata itu, air bening menetes secara perlahan-lahan.

TES!

Naruko menangis. Ia menangis terisak-isak sambil memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Touchan ... Kaachan ... Kenapa kalian berdua meninggalkan aku secepat ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ...," sahut Naruko di sela-sela tangisannya."Andai aku juga ikut bersama kalian, pasti aku juga akan ikut mati bersama kalian. Itulah yang kuharapkan. Aku ingin mati bersama kalian. Aku tidak sanggup hidup sendirian tanpa kalian. Buat apa aku hidup? Hanya membuat aku kesepian dan sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Touchan ... Kaachan ... Jemput aku sekarang juga. Aku tidak sanggup tinggal sendirian. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Naruko terus bergumam sendirian di kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Saat bersamaan, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

KIKUK! KIKUK! KIKUK!

Jam dinding yang berada di dalam kamar Naruko, mengeluarkan suara seperti burung kakatua. Tanda menunjukkan waktunya telah memasuki tengah malam.

Suasana menjadi sedikit berisik. Tapi, itu tidak mengganggu Naruko. Naruko tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia masih menangis berharap orang tuanya datang untuk menjemputnya. Ia ingin cepat mati agar bisa bersama orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba, cermin datar yang berdiri sejajar dengan posisi Naruko sekarang. Cermin datar yang merupakan hadiah dari sang Ayah sewaktu Naruko berulang tahun ke-15. Cermin datar yang memiliki bingkai dengan ukiran klasik itu bersinar terang dan menerpa tempat itu sehingga menjadi terang.

PAAATS!

Lantas membuat Naruko berhenti menangis dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah cermin itu. Ia kaget karena cermin datar setinggi dirinya itu, tiba-tiba bercahaya terang. Sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi seperti itu.

"Eh, cerminnya bercahaya?" gumam Naruko. Karena penasaran, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju cermin datar yang terus bercahaya.

Semakin dekat dan dekat. Naruko menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai cermin itu.

SET!

Tangannya menyentuh permukaan cermin itu. Seketika cahaya bersinar itu hilang secara perlahan-lahan.

SIIING!

Hening. Naruko terpaku di tempat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia sangat kaget saat melihat ke arah cermin itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilihat oleh Naruko?

Bukan pantulan dirinya yang menjelma di dalam cermin itu, melainkan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang eksotik. Memakai pakaian seperti kerajaan eropa kuno di abad pertengahan. Umur sekitar 16 tahun.

Laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi, latar belakang di mana laki-laki itu berdiri, sama dengan latar belakang di mana Naruko berdiri. Sama persis.

Laki-laki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruko. Ia juga meletakkan telapak tangannya di telapak tangan Naruko di permukaan cermin. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Lantas Naruko menjauhkan tangannya dari permukaan cermin. Ia sangat syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"APA-APAAN INI? APA YANG TERJADI? AKU PASTI SEDANG BERMIMPI!" seru Naruko sambil mencubit dua pipinya dengan keras.

Terasa sakit. Naruko mengadu kesakitan sendiri.

"Aduh, ternyata sakit. Berarti ini nyata. Bukan mimpi."

"Hahaha," laki-laki itu tertawa.

Naruko melihat ke arah laki-laki yang berada di dalam cermin itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat syok.

"Ka-Kamu siapa?" tanya Naruko hati-hati sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki itu dengan bergetar.

"Aku?" laki-laki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri."Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah seorang pangeran dan anaknya dari Ratu yang memimpin negeri sihir."

Naruko tercengang.

"Pangeran? Negeri sihir?"

"Ya, begitulah," laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum.

Naruko menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apanya yang tidak kamu mengerti?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana ada negeri sihir itu di zaman modern seperti ini? Itu hanya dongeng. Kamu pasti menipuku."

Sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepala Naruto.

"Hei, ini benar lho. Aku memang pangeran dari negeri sihir," tukas Naruto kesal sedikit."Kalau aku menipumu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa muncul di dalam cermin ini dan berkomunikasi langsung padamu? Cermin ini adalah cermin ajaib. Dasar, tidak percaya!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tercengang lagi.

"Jadi, cermin ini adalah cermin ajaib?"

"Iya, ini adalah cermin yang menghubungkan antara dunia nyata dan dunia sihir. Seperti portal dimensi. Cermin ajaib ini diciptakan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai. Dua orang yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Satu dari dunia nyata dan satu lagi dari dunia sihir. Jadi, ada dua cermin ajaib. Satu di dunia nyata dan satu lagi di dunia sihir ini. Dua cermin ajaib itu saling terhubung meskipun salah satunya dipindahkan di mana saja dan sejauh apapun jaraknya. Inilah cermin yang menandakan dua cinta yang saling menyatu. Hm, oh iya darimana kamu mendapatkan cermin ini?"

"Dari Touchan-ku. Katanya ia membelinya dari toko antik. Tapi, aku tidak tahu di toko antik yang mana."

"Hm, begitu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang benar-benar mirip denganku. Padahal tadinya aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk melihat masa depanku sambil berdiri di depan cermin ajaib dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Cermin ajaib ini juga bisa digunakan untuk melihat masa depan. Karena itu aku mau mencobanya. Tahu-tahu aku bertemu denganmu. Hanya saja yang membedakannya, tidak ada tiga garis di dua pipimu seperti ini."

Naruto menunjukkan tiga garis yang tercetak di dua pipinya. Naruko pun meraba dua pipinya.

"Ya, kamu benar, Namikaze-sama."

"Jangan panggil Namikaze-sama. Panggil saja aku Naruto saja."

"Oh baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Naruto."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, namamu siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruko."

"Heh? Uzumaki Naruko?"

"Iya."

"Kok nama kita hampir sama juga? Semuanya sama."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, Naruto."

"Mungkin kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh ya. Hehehe ..."

Naruto tertawa menyengir. Otomatis membuat rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Naruko sekarang juga. Ia mulai merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ada apa gerangan itu?

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Naruto terus tertawa dengan manisnya. Naruko termangu melihatnya.

Lantas Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke arah depan.

"Apakah kamu mau ikut denganku ke dunia sihir ini? Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling untuk mengenal apa itu negeri sihir. Apa kamu mau?" tawar Naruto dengan senyuman yang memikat jiwa.

Naruko terpaku sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku mau."

Lalu Naruko menggerakkan tangannya ke permukaan cermin, tepatnya ke arah uluran tangan Naruto.

PAAATS!

Terjadilah cahaya berpijar saat tangan Naruko menyentuh tepat tangan Naruto di permukaan cermin. Naruko dapat merasakan tangannya disambut oleh tangan Naruto yang berada di dalam cermin. Lantas Naruko tertarik masuk ke dalam cermin.

SRIIING!

Cahaya bersinar terang dan menyilaukan di kamar Naruko itu. Sedetik kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang. Naruko pun menghilang bersama Naruto. Pantulan cermin datar itu sudah kembali seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruko diajak oleh Naruto berjalan-jalan menyusuri negeri sihir. Ternyata di sana, para penduduknya menjalani kehidupan seperti di kerajaan eropa kuno. Hal-hal yang aneh pun bermunculan di sana seperti makhluk-makhluk mitologi yang selama ini pernah ada di cerita dongeng. Ada makhluk-makhluk mitologi seperti unicorn, pegasus, hybrid unicorn pegasus, cerberus, dan lain-lain. Juga ada manusia kerdil, pohon-pohon yang bisa berbicara, sapu yang bisa terbang dan semuanya sukses membuat Naruko takjub melihatnya. Sungguh petualangan sehari di negeri sihir ini sangat membuatnya bahagia. Sejenak dapat mengusir kesedihannya karena kehilangan orang tuanya.

Di negeri sihir, hari memasuki siang. Karena sudah lelah berkeliling ke seluruh negeri sihir, Naruto mengajak Naruko kembali ke istananya. Istana yang megah dan mewah. Letaknya tepat di puncak bukit yang dipenuhi pepohonan hijau.

Di ruang makan istana yang luas dan megah, terlihat Naruko sedang makan siang bersama Naruto dan sang Ratu. Ratu yang bernama Namikaze Kushina. Ratu yang memimpin negeri sihir ini.

Di atas meja kaca berbentuk bundar dilapisi dengan alas berwarna kuning berdesain klasik, telah tersaji beberapa makanan yang sangat menggugah selera. Sehingga membuat perut tidak bisa kompromi lagi untuk segera melahap makanan itu satu persatu.

"Jadi, namamu Naruko?" tanya sang Ratu yang tersenyum ke arah Naruko. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Naruko.

"Iya, Kushina-sama," Naruko mengangguk cepat.

"Kamu sangat mirip dengan anakku, Naruto. Bahkan namamu hampir mirip juga dengannya. Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih saja."

Spontan membuat Naruto dan Naruto tersedak saat sedang makan karena kaget mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan sang Ratu. Dengan kompak, mereka mengambil minuman yang tersaji di dekat meja masing-masing. Lalu ditandasnya minuman itu dengan kompak lagi.

Kushina tertawa kecil melihat kekompakan mereka padahal baru saja berkenalan.

"Hehehe, tingkah kalian juga sama. Dasar!" lanjut Kushina.

Kedua pipi duo blonde itu sama-sama memerah. Lantas Naruko menyahut perkataan Kushina.

"Ti-Tidak, Kushina-sama. Ka-Kami bu-bukan ...," Naruko gugup. Tapi, perkataannya terputus karena Naruto memotongnya.

"Menurut Kaa-sama, apakah kami berdua terlihat serasi?" tanya Naruto disertai dengan kedua mata Naruko yang membulat sempurna.

Kushina memperhatikan keduanya secara bergiliran. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Hm, menurut Kaa-sama, kalian memang serasi. Sama-sama cantik dan tampan. Ya, kalian memang cocok jika menjadi pasangan."

Mendengar itu, kedua pipi Naruko memerah lagi. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto kelihatan senang mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, jika Kaa-sama bilang begitu. Rasanya aku jadi senang," kata Naruto tersenyum.

Naruko melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya masih memerah.

'Kenapa Naruto senang jika dia dan aku cocok menjadi pasangan? Apa maksudnya?' batin Naruko yang merasa heran.

Kushina tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan keduanya.

"Hm, tapi yang penting itu, kalian harus menghabiskan makanan kalian dulu. Nanti kita sambung obrolannya setelah makan siang nanti. Oke?"

"Oke, Kaa-sama/Kushina-sama!" jawab Naruto dan Naruko kompak lagi.

Sang Ratu tersenyum lagi. Sungguh duo blonde itu sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan. Mereka seperti anak kembar saja meskipun mereka bukanlah saudara. Tapi, berbeda orang tua. Sudah terlihat tanda-tanda kesamaan di antara keduanya. Hal ini akan mengantarkannya pada sebuah perasaan yang namanya cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah seharian di negeri sihir, Naruto mengantarkan Naruko pulang ke dunianya. Semula Naruto meminta sang Ibu mengizinkan Naruko tinggal di negeri sihir karena Naruko tinggal sendirian di dunia asalnya. Namun, sang Ibu tidak mengizinkannya sebab Naruko adalah manusia biasa. Manusia biasa tidak bisa tinggal di negeri sihir. Hal itu akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang buruk jika Naruko tinggal di negeri sihir. Untuk itulah, sang Ratu meminta Naruto mengantarkan Naruko pulang ke dunia asalnya. Dengan berat hati, Naruto mau mengantarkan Naruko pulang ke dunianya.

Di depan cermin datar yang terletak di dalam kamar Naruto. Kamar yang luas dan diisi dengan perabotan-perabotan yang berukiran klasik. Naruto dan Naruko saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap dengan erat karena harus berpisah sebentar lagi.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto. Aku harus kembali ke duniaku," kata Naruko dengan lirih.

Naruto menatap kedua mata Naruko lekat-lekat. Dia juga berwajah lirih.

"Tapi, aku ingin kamu tetap di sini, Naruko. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu karena kamu tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di duniamu sekarang. Aku ingin menemani kamu agar kamu tidak sendirian dan sedih."

Naruko terpaku. Dia mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedih sekarang.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Tapi, Ibumu tidak mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini. Ibumu benar, aku cuma manusia biasa. Jika aku tinggal di sini, itu sama saja aku akan merepotkan kalian. Memang lebih baik aku kembali ke duniaku sekarang," Naruko berbalik badan dan hendak melangkah ke arah cermin datar itu.

Naruto terperanjat. Dia tidak ingin Naruko meninggalkannya begitu saja. Segera saja ditangkapnya tangan Naruko itu.

GREP!

Naruko tersentak saat tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Tunggu, Naruko!"

Naruto mendekat ke arah Naruko. Lantas diciumnya pipi Naruko itu. Wajah Naruko memerah seketika. Ia membeku.

Setelah itu, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku suka padamu, Naruko."

Naruko sungguh kaget mendengarnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Naruto. Tapi, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Sampai jumpa lagi!" balas Naruko langsung sambil menepis tangannya yang dipegang Naruto dengan terpaksa.

Saat bersamaan, Naruko berjalan mundur dan mulai memasuki cermin datar itu. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil memasang wajah yang kusut.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto membacakan sebuah mantra sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan untuk membuka portal dimensi penghubung dunia manusia agar Naruko bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Tangan Naruto bercahaya terang jingga saat bersamaan muncul setitik cahaya di tengah cermin.

PAAATS!

Cermin datar bersinar terang saat Naruko menembusnya. Sinarnya sangat menyilaukan mata Naruto.

SRIIIIING! FYUUUSH!

Sinar menghilang. Pandangan mata Naruto kembali jelas. Dia memandang ke arah cermin datar itu. Pantulan cermin sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Sang pangeran terpaku di tempat. Memandangi cermin itu dengan lirih. Di mana hanya pantulan dirinya yang terlihat jelas. Semuanya seperti biasa. Kedua mata biru yang sayu. Wajahnya menjadi senja. Karena ia telah berpisah dengan orang yang disukainya hanya sehari saja.

"Naruko, kita tidak akan pernah berjumpa lagi. Kita berbeda dunia. Kamu manusia biasa dan aku penyihir. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu meskipun kita sudah saling menyatakan cinta masing-masing. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang karena sudah bersamamu hanya sehari saja. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, hime."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar sedih karena harus kehilangan gadis yang disukainya. Hanya sekejap saja mengenalnya. Hanya sekejap saja bersamanya. Hanya sekejap saja menyukainya. Tapi, harus dipisahkan dengan cara seperti ini. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia tidak akan pernah menghapus semua rasa ini. Dia akan selalu menyukai Naruko untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, Naruko pulang ke rumahnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

KRIIIET!

Naruko membuka pintu rumahnya.

"TADAIMA!" seru Naruko keras. Walaupun dia tahu kalau tidak akan ada yang menjawab salamnya itu. Hal itu sudah dilakukannya hampir setiap hari.

Namun, kali ini tidaklah sama.

Saat bersamaan, Naruko melepaskan kedua sepatunya, terdengarlah suara seseorang yang menyambutnya.

"OKAERI, NARUKO!"

Spontan, membuat Naruko sungguh kaget mendengarnya dan melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Seseorang itu adalah ...

"NARUTO!" teriak Naruko membulatkan kedua matanya.

Ya, seseorang itu memang Naruto. Sang pangeran dari negeri sihir. Tapi, mengapa dia bisa ada di sini? Bukankah para penyihir tidak boleh keluar dari negeri sihir tersebut?

Naruko heran plus bingung. Tapi, juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Dia benar-benar senang.

Sang pangeran tertawa lebar sambil berjalan mendekati Naruko.

Begitu di dekat Naruko, Naruto menatap Naruko dengan serius.

"Kaget ya jika aku bisa kemari?"

Naruko mengangguk.

"Iya, kenapa kamu bisa kemari? Bukankah para penyihir tidak boleh datang ke dunia manusia?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Ya, memang tidak boleh. Tapi, aku anaknya Ratu yang memimpin negeri sihir. Jadi, aku boleh dong pergi ke sini. Apalagi Ibuku mengizinkan aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu karena aku sudah bilang pada Ibuku kalau aku menyukaimu. Ya, semula Ibu memang tidak mengizinkan aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu. Tapi, aku memohon-mohon kepada Ibu dengan berbagai cara. Pada akhirnya Ibu mau mengizinkan aku ke sini. Aku senang sekali."

Naruko manggut-manggut mengerti. Wajahnya datar begitu.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kok reaksimu begitu saja? Kamu tidak senang kalau aku datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja aku senang."

"Apa lagi yang kamu tunggu? Ayo, peluk aku!"

Kedua tangan Naruto direntangkannya lebar-lebar. Mengisyaratkan agar Naruko segera memeluknya sekarang juga.

Naruko mengangguk dengan tawa yang mengembang. Ia langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto.

GREP!

Naruko memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Naruto merangkul pundak Naruko dengan erat juga. Mereka tertawa senang sambil berpelukan.

Di sela-sela pelukan yang saling menyatu, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruko.

"Naruko ..."

"Iya?"

"Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini. Boleh, kan?"

"Eh, kamukan seorang penyihir? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tinggal di dunia ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruko," Naruto memegang kepala Naruko."Asal identitasku sebagai penyihir dirahasiakan. Selama tinggal di sini, aku tidak akan menunjukkan kekuatanku sebagai seorang penyihir. Kamu mau menjaga rahasia ini, kan?"

Naruko mengangguk sambil masih memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku akan menjaga rahasia itu. Tidak akan aku beritahukan pada siapapun. Karena kamu adalah pacarku sekarang."

"Hm, baguslah jika kamu mau menjaga rahasia ini. Benar, kita sudah berpacaran. Karena itu, aku akan selalu menjagamu segenap jiwaku. Itulah janjiku."

Naruko tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka terus berpelukan dengan hati yang gembira dan akan selalu bersama. Selalu menemani dan mewarnai hidup di dunia ini dengan keceriaan yang sejati.

Inilah kisah cinta di antara gadis biasa dan pangeran dari negeri sihir yang berawal dari cermin ajaib. Cermin ajaib yang telah mempersatukan dua dunia antara dunia manusia dan dunia penyihir. Saling terhubung dan tidak dapat dipisahkan untuk selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PESAN DARI HIKARI SYARAHMIA:**

 **Cerita fic request terbaru update nih!**

 **Cerita ini saya ambil dari inspirasi lagu yang berjudul "Magical Mirror" yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin. Dari lagu tersebut, cerita ini saya buat untuk pairing Naruto x Naruko karena dari isi lagu tersebut menceritakan tentang pertemuan seorang gadis dengan pangeran yang merupakan anaknya Ratu penyihir lewat cermin ajaib. Dari isi lagu tersebut, mendorong saya untuk membuat cerita untuk pairing Naruto x Naruko. Draco Steelsel, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di fic request selanjutnya. Satu persatu bakal saya update. Ditunggu aja.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA MAU UNDUR DULU!**

 **BERMINAT MEREVIEW?**


End file.
